


Ripplings of the past

by Shainilia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shainilia/pseuds/Shainilia
Summary: Rio Nakamura and Gakushuu Asano hate each other. But when Rio gets haunted by their shared past, even the cold-hearted Asano realises, that maybe he can learn a few lessons from her.Set in the middle of season 2





	Ripplings of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody 
> 
> This is a headcanon I had in mind for like a year now. Rio is my favourite character in the Show and I am so mad that she doesn't get alot of screentime.  
> Also it bothers me, that she kind of went just dumb without a realistic explanation.  
> So, I decided to give her a brand new tragic backstory!  
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, english is my second language, so please be gentle.

As soon as Rio left Koro-senseis room, it felt like a thousand stones have fallen of her shoulders. She let out a sigh and a smile popped into her face along with the soothing feeling of relief purging through her body. It felt so good to tell someone her story.

‘Well, most of it …’ Rio thought. Even though she didn’t tell the whole story from her fall off grace, it still felt good to share her past with a person she came to trust. It actually surprised her, how easy it was to tell Koro-sensei about her glorious past as the genius of japan. When she made her resolve to tell Koro-sensei a part of her story, she was slightly suspicious, that the octopus already knew about her little secret, she kept so well. Luckily for her, Koro-sensei seemed genuily surprised. She actually feared, that he might know the _whole_ story… that somehow he found out about _him._

Well-kept black hair and that soothing voice popped into her mind and goosebumps erupted all over her body. She shoved the flashbacks in the darkest corner of her mind and focused on her walk towards the classroom. She entered and walked towards her desk, casually shouting towards Nagisa that it was his turn now with Koro-sensei.

 

Her gaze lingered at the blue-haired boy, who left the classroom shyly, obviously nervous about his future-talk with their teacher. ‘Wherever he hides that bloodlust of his … he’s good.’ Rio thought, remembering the few times she saw that deadly dark void surrounding him. ‘He really is exceptional’. Even though Koro-sensei would never admit it, it was clear, that his focus laid on the group around Nagisa and Karma, but that was fine with her. They were after all really promising in their task to kill Koro-sensei. One could see the potential shimmering inside them, while she herself … well, she spent the last two years hiding from the spotlight. If it was anyone’s fault that she went under the radar it was hers.  But it wasn’t a problem at all. This was what she intended from the very beginning.

She used her chance of a teacherless classroom and started chatting with Kayano about some cute skirts they have seen at the mall. Talking about silly things she enjoyed really lifted her mood and seeing Kayano in such good spirits made her really happy.

 

“So, Rio-chan, Koro-sensei gave me some files for the Chairman to deliver. Do you want to come with me to the main building?” Kayano asked, looking directly into Rio’s soul with these puppy eyes of hers. “Well, actually…” Rio sweatdropped. She hated the main building for more than one reason and  actually going inside, to the chairman’s office of all places, wasn’t something on her things-I-love-to-do-list. “Please, I don’t want to go alone, the chairman is scary!” Kayano whined, while clutching at Rios arm. “Please Please Please!!”

“Fine..” Rio groaned. She winced when a small headache began to form and clutched its way right into her temples. She hated the main building. Not the building per say, but the people inside. To be completely fair, not all people, only one person.

As they walked down the hill, Kayano struggling to carry her heavy bag, Rio crossed her fingers, that she wouldn’t see those purple eyes today.

 

Fortunately for them, the chairman was in a meeting, so they dropped the files by his secretary, a friendly olderly woman. “At least one person here isn't hostile” Rio murmered. Kayano did her best to stiff a giggle, as they hurried outside.

They nearly got outside, when a voice halted them in their tracks.

“What does a bunch of class E students do in the main building?” Rio's blood ran cold, when she heard the  voice of Gakushuu Asano. His voice was as cold as ice with a hint of disgust. As if he was talking to a cockroach. ‘Like he wouldn’t know who I am.’ In her head Rio snorted. Well,... He probably _did_ forget her.

Unbeknownst to everyone Rio and Asano have known each other for years and were actually quite close when they were children. Even though they were living in two different cities.

Due to their intelligence, they were both inclined to participate in all sorts of extracurricular activities. Even at a very young age, they were both forced to sit  through tedious feasts, sinfully boring lectures and endless hours of pointless conversation, where parents would basically brag about their children. All of this covered under the illusion of a ’friendly’ competition to search for the smartest child in japan. Rio frowned upon these memories for more than one reason. A silky voice taunted her in her mind, but she shut him down quickly, focusing on Asano.

“We were just dropping some papers for the chairman. We are actually on our way out right now.” Kayano smiled nervously. She stepped behind Rio, hoping to find a save hiding spot behind her.

“Tsk.” Asano spat. “Isn't your teatcher supposed to do that? Or is he just as useless as you are?” he grinned cruelly, clearly aiming to provoke them.

Rio was usually unfaced by the people of the mainbuilding. Let them think, what they wanted to think, it didn't bother her. But Asano was a different matter. His were the only words, that actually hurt her. Now and then.

“No need to be rude. I see your behaviour hasn't changed a bit. We are already on our way out. So please excuse us.” she narrowed her eyes at him and stormed past him, not waiting for a reply. She heard Kayano yelp und quickly running after her, while she as quickly as humanly possible left that godforsaken building.

When they were finally on the streets again, Kayano chuckled nervously, while Rio let out an annoyed huff. “Koro-sensei really owes us big time for this” she mumbled. “Well, it wasn't that bad. We could have it worse. Imagine a whole bunch of class A students running into us…” Kayano tried to lighten the mood. Rio could tell that she was seemingly uncomfortable. Kayano didn't like it when people were upset around her. Rio sighted and decided to free the girl of her misery.

“Well, I think he owes us at least a pudding for the trouble.” she poked out her tounge and grinned when she saw the stars in Kayanos eyes. They both chuckled and discussed which pudding they would prefer.

After a while they reached the point on their way home, where they would split up. In a much better mood they said their goodbyes und wished each other a nice weekend.

Now alone, Rio let her thoughts wander back to Asano. Only thinking about him got her all riled up again. ‘Who does he think he is?!’ she screamed in her mind, sending all sorts of curses towards his way. Mindlesly ranting about this insufferable little idiot she didn't even realise, that she already reached her home.

She shouted a halfhearted “I'm home.” but she knew it was in vain. No one would be there anyway. Rio lived alone. Well, almost alone. The school would never accept a middleschooler living without a ward. Officially she lived with her aunt. This also was the flat of her aunt. What the school didn't know was that aunt worked outside of the country and only dropped by every other month. 

Rio has always been close to her aunt. Infact it has been her aunt, from whom Rio got her affinity for the english language from. When she had that nasty fallout with her father two years ago, it was her aunt that understandingly took her in. It was also her aunt that left her a defty allowance so she could manage on her own. Rio was very thankful for that.

Her parents were a different matter. They havn't spoken in over two years. She remembered the first time she celebrated her birthday apart from them and how she waited for at least a call from her mother. But not even her own bother sent her a message. It broke her heart all over again.

Too proud to come crawling back to them, she settled with not calling them either. And so two years have passed. For all she knew they could be dead and vice versa. She opted not to think about that. Besides, her aunt would have probably told her if something had happend.

She sighted and plopped down on the couch. It had no use to brood over old wounds. She was also 95% sure, that if her parents ever reached out for her, she would forgive them in a heartbeat. She missed them terribly. It hurt, that they could so easily cut her out. But what hurt her the most was, that they just couldn't understand her; that they couldn't understand, that she cannot come back to that city… where she had a chance of running into _him._

She slapped her cheeks. She refused thinking about that. So she set her focus on the TV and found a really cute anime, which she simply adored. Pressing Asano, her parents and him into the back of her mind, she concentrated on the anime.

She was so engulfed by the story, that she only realised that it was getting late when her stomach grumbled. Finally in good spirits again she walked into the kitchen to make herself some snack, only to find the fridge to be empty. She facepalmed. Friday was her grocerieshopping day. She did so every friday, but today she was so mad at Asano, she forgot. Annoyed at herself she scrambled together her things and put on her shoes.

When she opened her door however, there already was a bag of groceries right infront of it with a neatly folded piece of paper ontop.

‘What the.. ‘ Rio thought, as she reached out to read the paper.

 

_Oh my..!_

_It seems you forgot to go shopping my dear!_

_Don't worry, I did it for you, Rio-rin!_

 

The piece of paper dropped to floor alonG with her bag and jacket she was holding, as Rio's hands couldn't grab onto them anymore. Her blood felt like ice in her veins and she could feel her pulse in her ears. _Rio-rin._ There was only one person who ever called her that. Black hair against her nape, hands roaming across her body, this soft silky voice, it all popped back into her mind, breaking open that tightly sealed chest she surpressed these memories into.

Goosebumps broke out on her skin and she shivered. Suddenly her lungs seemed way too small and she begun to breath faster and faster.

He was here. He knew where she lived. He knew her routine, for gods sake! He found her. And has so for quite a while. At this point her mind just shut down. She felt nothing but mindnumbing panic as she stumbled out of the door. Only caring to leave this place as soon as possible she left everything behind. Running. Fleeing.

_He found me._


End file.
